Happy Birthday You Stupid Shark - Rin x Reader
by Naomichibanchan
Summary: A cute, late, silly birthday story for my sweetie baby Matsuoka Rin!
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Today was the day; Matsuoka Rin's birthday. You and he had been dating for almost a month now, so it was the first time either of you celebrated a birthday with one another. Rin had said that he didn't really want anything special, so you planned a simple night that consisted of movies, popcorn, and snuggles. To you, it seemed like a perfect night and you were looking forward to the sun to finally set. /span/p
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Walking briskly towards his place, you smiled and internally squealed; I mean, why wouldn't you? You were dating Matsuoka Rin after all! After calming yourself, you approached the door and gave it a knock. It opened almost instantly as if Rin was waiting by the door for you to arrive. (He was.)/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Hey Rinn~!" You called out to him with a smile and open arms. "Happy birthday!~"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin gave you a soft smile and pulled you in for a hug. "Thanks [Name]..." He gently kissed the top of your forehead. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Nee! Rin guess what!" You grinned and picked up a large gift bag from the ground. "I got you a present ~!" You held the bag out to him with great big eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin chuckled and took the bag and led you inside his house. "I picked out some movies for us to watch, the popcorn is already inside of the microwave, and there is a heated blanket for us on the couch." He placed the the bag on the countertop and looked at you. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Well? What are you waiting for?! Open it!" You waved your hands, rushing him to complete the designated action. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Okay, okay..." He began to pull out the multicolored tissue paper. Inside the bag, after all the paper was gone, sat a magenta jumbo shark plushie. Rin looked at you and smiled slightly. "[Name], I'll sleep with this whenever you aren't around..." /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Your eyes widened as you quickly grabbed the shark plush and threw it across the floor. "Bitch, fuck no. I'll always be around." You grabbed Rin's wrist and lead him to couch and pushed him down. "Let's watch a movie." Bluntly speaking, you pulled the heated blanket over you. "What's up first?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin, chuckling at your usual ways, pulled some of the blanket on him as well. "Well, first we got some classic swimming documentaries."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Hearing this, you frowned. "Rin..." You looked at him with a serious expression. "I know it's your birthday, and I fucking love you, but there is no way in hell that I'm watching a fucking swimming documentary; you sound like Haru for god's sake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin only stared at you, his mouth slightly agape. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"You, scrunched your brows; he wasn't gonna reply with some sarcastic response? "If you keep your mouth open like that, spiders will crawl in." You tilted your head to the side. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin did close his mouth, only to open it again. "Y-you said... You... Loved me..." His cheeks were dusted with a soft gentle pink and his eyes shone brightly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Your face went completely red in an instant. "Nononono... U-uh... Forget I said that!" You shook your head violently, waving your arms haphazardly at the same time./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Why... Why would I want to forget that?" Rin was trying his best to be cool and collected, but his face was red and his voice was shaking slightly. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Your blush grew; if that was even possible. "B-because! I didn't mean to say it! W-wellidid... B-but..." Spitting out various words in hopes to make a proper sentence, you just ended up speaking gibberish. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Though Rin was slightly amused by your flustered behavior, he felt that it had gone on long enough. Deciding to finally shut you up, he quickly pressed his lips onto yours, attempting to muffle your voice. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Responding with a rough 'murmf?!', you, after a few seconds, relaxed into the kiss. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"The kiss ended far sooner than you wanted it to, but you know... Breathing was kinda a thing.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Ri—" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin interrupted you quickly by putting his hand against your lips. "I love you, [Name]..." He took a deep breath and continued. "I know we haven't been dating all that long, but from the second I saw you, I knew that I was going to fall head-over-heels in love with you. And guess what? I was right..." Rin was definitely proud of his romantic speech and we was just waiting for the 'squee' that would erupt from your lips. He didn't get though however. All he received in response was a wet hand. You had licked his palm in order to get it off of your face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""You taste like cheese..." You spoke somewhat quietly, trying to hide your blush. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin only looked at you confusedly. "[Name]... What the fuck is tha—"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""Because your stupid romance shit is full of it..." You looked up at Rin with a teasing stare. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin was flabbergasted; like what the actual fuck? You were supposed to be fucking breathless; a slave to his poetic words. "W-why you!" Rin wiped the spotty hand off on his shirt. "That wasn't cheesy! It was perfect!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"You let out a small giggle in response. "Rin... You should really watch what you say... I'm lactose-intolerant!" You bursted out laughing at the expression on Rin's face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Deciding to play along with your silly game, Rin gave you a small smirk. "[Name], you are everything to me; all I am and all I ever want to be. Not one person will ever compare to your beauty; inside and out..." His voice was sweet and it echoed trough your ears as if it were a symphony. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"You blushed and gently punched him in the arm. "Shut up, you stupid birthday shark..." You mumbled, a smile on your face. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"Rin invited you to curl up on his lap and you happily agreed; laying your head down so the two of you were looking at each other deeply. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';""I love you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="line-height: 200%; mso-pagination: none; mso-layout-grid-align: none; text-autospace: none;"span style="font-family: 'Helvetica Neue'; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Helvetica Neue';"You both spoke simultaneously and shared a smile. /span /p 


End file.
